vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gholam
Summary Gholam are very special Shadowspawn that look like normal humans and are regarded as unstoppable killers. They were designed specifically to assassinate channelers and are superhumanly strong, fast, and durable, on a level even greater than the Myrddraal. They are unaffected by what would be fatal blows on normal beings. Living for a very long time, though not quite as long as Aes Sedai, they need only feed on fresh blood to sustain themselves. They have no bones, allowing them to twist and squeeze themselves into inhuman positions at will. Their greatest asset is their complete immunity to the One Power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Gholam (they presumably have individual names unknown to humans) Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male/Female (the only one remaining in the series was male) Age: Varies Classification: Shadowspawn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Immortality (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception, Elasticity, Immunity to the One Power Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Far stronger than Myrddraal. Can casually overpower Mat without any trouble. Routinely rips throats out by simply closing its hands while touching a person's neck. Strong enough to tear doors off steel hinges with one hand, as well as rip bodies apart with ease) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Much faster than Myrddraal. Its movements were just a blur to Mat's eyes) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Can easily pick men up and hurl them 15-30 feet) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Before the foxhead medallion, the gholam had never encountered anything that could harm it, including Myrddraal. Mat, who can fight and injure Myrddraal, couldn't damage the gholam normally either) Stamina: Unknown. Presumably high, as they should not be quicker to tire than Myrddraal. Range: Melee range. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gholam have a human level of intelligence, capable of interpreting orders, interrogating others to find out what they know, and understanding free will despite being forced to follow the Shadow's orders. Weaknesses: Gholam, for unknown reasons, are burned by Mat's foxhead medallion touching skin. It is possible that the anti-magic properties of the medallion interact poorly with the anti-magic properties of the gholam itself. Gholam also need to feed on fresh blood every few days to stay healthy. Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling Sense: Gholam can detect the One Power being used miles away. Elasticity: Gholam have no bones, allowing them to contort their body freely and squeeze through tiny spaces as small as ratholes or cracks under doors. They can escape holds with ease, and dodge many close-range attacks at once by weaving through them. Extreme Resiliency: Gholam are capable of shrugging off normally fatal blows without any trouble. They don't bleed out like normal creatures, and they don't mind getting stabbed repeatedly, having their tendons cut, or even having their appendages cut off. It is unknown how to actually kill them, as the only one in the series was defeated by casting it into a never-ending void. Immunity to the One Power: Gholam are completely immune to the One Power, somehow remaining untouched by it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 9